


Коллекция драбблов

by triskelos



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos
Relationships: Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Morgana & Morgause (Merlin)
Kudos: 3





	Коллекция драбблов

**1.**  
 **Пейринг:** Артур/Мерлин  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Спойлеры:** немного на 1x11 - The Labyrinth of Gedref

Через два дня после того, как проклятие с Камелота было снято, Артур застал его в своей комнате. Мерлин пытался спрятать за сундуком какой-то сверток. Сверток шевелился и подозрительно рычал, но Артур почему-то не придал этому значения.

\- Я тебя искал. Ты меня избегаешь? До сих пор злишься на меня из-за единорога?

Мерлин не ответил.

\- Не злись, я уже не раз пожалел об этом. Мне не нужно было убивать его.

\- Ну, ты же жалеешь об этом только потому, что из-за этого пострадал Камелот, правда? – Мерлин поднял на него глаза.

Артур уткнулся носом в его шею.

\- Я не такой, как ты, Мерлин. Меня учили охотиться, меня учили убивать…

\- Ты никогда не заботился ни о ком, да? Что, ни кота, ни собаки?

Артур покачал головой.

\- Ни кота, ни собаки, ни личной жизни нормальной, потому что ты на меня все время за что-то обижаешься, - произнес он жалобно. – Еще и какой-то придурок завелся – крадет по одной статуи со двора, знаешь, те, которые в одну линию стоят, с южного входа. А на следующий день возвращает… Вся стража на ушах стоит.

\- Вот потому я и решил сделать тебе подарок... Хотел подождать до вечера, ну да ладно, - быстро сменил тему Мерлин. Он зашуршал какими-то тряпками и Артура мгновенно сбил с ног шумный мохнатый клубок, пытавшийся облизать ему лицо.

\- Это что? – ошарашено спросил Артур, пытаясь снять с себя радостно повизгивающее нечто.

\- Это собака!

\- Я заметил. А что она здесь делает?

\- Я тебе ее дарю, - Мерлин улыбнулся и почесал пса за ухом. – Ухаживай за ним хорошо, расчесывай ему уши, угощай вкусными костями, наливай свежей водички… Глядишь, и личная жизнь наладится…

Артур перевел взгляд на щенка, который, пользуясь его замешательством, тут же лизнул его в нос.

\- Я назову его Мерлин, - злорадно пробормотал он. – И пускай он только попробует сжевать мои сапоги…

\- Сапоги – это дело поправимое, - довольно сказал Мерлин. - Да, кстати! Статуи больше пропадать не будут.

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

\- У меня свои источники, - улыбнулся волшебник.

\- Где ты говоришь, раздобыл это сокровище?

\- Поверь, Артур, тебе лучше не знать.

Артур готов был поклясться, что, уходя, Мерлин пробормотал себе под нос что-то касательно того, что «понаставили везде ротвейлеров, нормальную овчарку не найдешь».

**2.**  
 **Название:** Правда  
 **Жанр:** джен, пре-слэш  
 **Пейринг:** пре Артур/Мерлин, Моргана  
 **Рейтинг:** G

Мерлин вскрикнул, сильнее сжал ее руку и проснулся. Минуты две смотрел в потолок, не мигая, почти не дыша. Затем медленно повернул голову в ее сторону.

\- Зачем? – спросил он, хрипло и страшно. – Зачем ты это сделала? За что?

Моргана не ответила. Просто отпустила его руку и снова закрыла глаза.

\- Так и будет? – спросил он через мгновение. – Все так и будет? Все это - правда?

\- Мои сны никогда не врут, - в ее голосе явно слышались нотки сожаления.

\- Зачем ты мне это показала? – сев на полу, он уткнулся лицом в колени.

Она положила руку ему на плечо.

\- Я сама ничего не смогу изменить. Я ведь не ты.

Она пришла к нему после обеда, когда он штопал плащ Артура. Сказала, что ей нужно ему что-то показать. И отвела в самую дальнюю из заброшенных комнат замка.

Теперь, спустя всего час, он знал будущее. Видел собственными глазами. Все пожары, все войны, каждого казненного на площади колдуна. Моргану, сделавшую неправильный выбор. Артура. Их с Артуром…

\- Вот об этом вообще не беспокойся, - сказала она, переходя на шепот. – Я об этом много лет знаю. Этого ты точно изменить не сможешь. Чему быть…

\- Не может быть…

\- Конечно, может.

\- А ты?

\- Это тоже будет. Ты ничего изменить не сможешь. Даже я не смогу.

Скоро ему придется вернуться обратно. Штопать плащ. Терпеть насмешки Артура. Смотреть ему в глаза. И помнить о том, что совсем скоро между ними все изменится.

Через месяц Артур узнает, что он волшебник. Через полгода он перестанет на него злиться. И еще через пару дней пророчество дракона о двух сторонах монеты сбудется. Все это время он понимал его неправильно.

**3.**  
 **Автор:** triskelos  
 **Бета:** lyekka  
 **Пейринг:** Артур/Мерлин  
 **Жанр:** романс, юмор

Первые пять миль Артур честно пытался махать мечом. Мерлин не слышал, что он кричал, но наблюдать за ним было на удивление весело. Затем, на особенно крутом вираже, меч наконец-то выскользнул из его руки. Вслед за ним полетели ножны, перчатки и правый сапог. Как Артуру это удалось, Мерлин так и не понял, но трюк был эффектный.

Минут через десять дракон немного снизился, и Мерлин, сидящий у него на спине, начал разбирать слова Артура. О чем тут же пожалел.

\- Ничего себе! И этим ртом ты собираешься отдавать приказы? – крикнул он, пытаясь перестать смеяться.

Дракон тоже рассмеялся и легонько тряхнул лапой, в которой держал принца. Артур мрачно посмотрел на них и гордо отвернулся. Он попытался не менее гордо скрестить руки на груди, но в его положении это было непросто.

На следующем вираже Артур потерял и второй сапог, потому выглядеть мрачно и гордо у него теперь получалось еще хуже. Мерлин наклонился к уху дракона и что-то шепнул. В следующую секунду принц совсем не по-королевски захихикал и принялся извиваться и раскачиваться во все стороны. Но увернуться от щекотавшего его когтя было непросто.

\- Эй, полегче, - заволновался Мерлин. – Ты мне нужен живой.

\- Мерлин! – хохотал Артур, хоть и пытался снова заговорить приказным тоном. – Мерлин, пожалуйста! Ну пожалуйста, куда вы меня тащите? Ты знаешь, что бывает за похищение особы королевской крови?

\- Особа, кажется, совсем не против, - съязвил дракон и начал снижаться. – Разговорчики на посадке!

Внизу проплывали луга и леса. Овечки, мирно жевавшие траву, удивленно задрали головы. Не каждый день над ними с криками и смехом пролетало нечто извивающееся.

Вдали показался лес, озёра и летняя охотничья избушка. Мерлин довольно улыбнулся. Только таким способом можно было заставить Артура взять отпуск.

**4.**  
 **Автор:** triskelos  
 **Пейринг:** Мерлин и дракон   
**Жанр:** юмор 

\- За что, ну вот за что мне это все? – вздохнул дракон и для полноты эффекта выпустил из каждой ноздри по колечку дыма. – Зачем я тебя вообще тогда позвал? Зачем мне все эти предска…

\- Не вертись! – строго прикрикнул на него Мерлин.

Он оторвал взгляд от мольберта и, прищурившись, рассматривал дракона снизу вверх.

\- Ты мне еще покомандуй! – обиделся дракон, но вертеться перестал. – Тоже мне, великий художник.

\- Уж получше некоторых, - хмыкнул Мерлин и снова принялся задумчиво грызть кончик кисточки. – Нет, все-таки с левой стороны ты поинтереснее. Давай, поворачивайся обратно.

Дракон возмущенно засопел, и Мерлин тут же исчез за пеленой дыма.

\- Очень по-взрослому, - съязвил он и закашлялся. – Кто-то сам ныл, что нечего будет потомкам оставить!

Что правда, то правда… Дракон закряхтел, повернулся и постарался не смахнуть Мерлина со скалы хвостом. Чего не сделаешь ради искусства…

**5.**  
 **Персонажи:** Персиваль/ОЖП, Персиваль/Гавейн  
 **Рейтинг:** R  
 **Слов:** 325  
 **Тип:** гет, слэш

Первая девушка появилась у Персиваля в шесть лет. Ее звали Риана, у нее были две косички медового цвета и веснушки на носу, круглый год. Она любила малину, и они целыми днями пропадали вдвоем в лесу, собирая сладкие ягоды. Он говорил маме, что ни кого не любит так, как ее и Риану, что роднее них у него никого нет.

Они подросли, и Риана вышла замуж за его лучшего друга. К тому времени у Персиваля уже была другая девушка — не вторая, и даже не третья. Но первая, кто не остановил его ладонь, скользнувшую вверх, под юбку. Он не знал, любовь это или нет, но чувствовал себя совершенно счастливым всякий раз, когда лежал рядом с ней на траве, пытаясь перевести дыхание и сбросить с себя тяжелые, горячие чары.

Первый парень был позже, намного позже. Первый и пока единственный. Темноволосый, с хитрой улыбкой, белыми зубами и сильными крепкими пальцами. Именно они-то и были всеми виной. Они, и долгий поход, и холодная ночь, и медовуха, и друг, мерзнущий рядом. Персиваль даже не понял, когда именно в его штанах оказалась чужая рука, но останавливать ее у него не хватило сил.

Слишком хорошо, слишком долго...

\- Ничего себе! - услышал он удивленный выдох, когда теплая ладонь Гавейна сжала его член. - Повезло тебе, дружище!

Персиваль слышал это не раз, но почему-то сейчас это было до неприличного приятно. Рука задвигалась — горячая, крепкая, сильная, с честными мозолями, оставшимися от рукояти меча. Он протянул руку, несколько раз сжал член Гавейна сквозь штаны, и все закончилось быстро, но очень приятно...

В этот раз лежать рядом было еще лучше, чем обычно. Тепло и спокойно, и уже совсем не холодно. Рука Гавейна лежала на его животе, немного поглаживая, заставляя Персиваля непроизвольно вздрагивать и закусывать губу.

\- Я не против еще раз, - горячо прошептал Гавейн. - Ты, кажется, тоже.

Его глаза хитро блестели совсем рядом, ладонь снова двинулась вниз, и Персиваль снова зажмурился. Он отказывался придумывать название их новым отношениям, но уже успел оценить их отдельные преимущества.

**6.**  
 **Персонажи:** Моргана и Моргауза (пейринга нет - они и в каноне достаточно двусмысленные))  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Слов:** 190  
 **Тип:** джен

Она не знает, что происходит в Камелоте, и даже не хочет об этом думать. Простыни сбиваются, противоядие жжет вены, все ее тело горит и медленно умирает. Зелье борется за ее жизнь, но Моргана бороться не хочет. Зачем?

Ее лба касается прохладная рука – убирает влажные от пота пряди волос, успокаивает...

\- Тише, тише, еще немного, сейчас станет лучше…

И смерть отступает. Она снова может чувствовать, может открыть глаза и почему-то наконец-то хочет бороться за жизнь.

Последним, что она видела, были голубые глаза Мерлина, темные круги под его глазами, горячие горькие слезы. Первое, что она видит сейчас, ожив, - карие глаза своей сестры…

\- С Днем Рождения, - говорит Моргауза и целует ее в лоб. – Дыши.

И Моргана послушно дышит. Воздух никогда не был таким вкусным, как сейчас.

В первую ночь они спят прямо там, на развалинах крепости. Моргауза укрывает ее своим плащом, гладит по волосам, пока она не засыпает. Впервые в жизни Моргане настолько спокойно - больше нет ни снов, ни забот, только теплое родное плечо, которое греет даже сквозь одежду.

Впервые ее любят. Впервые рядом человек, который знает о ней все – и не отворачивается. Наоборот – придвигается ближе и обнимает крепче.


End file.
